Black and Blue
by The Grim Reapress
Summary: Irony and romance and Graverobber finds himself helping Shilo, now a Zydrate addict, through recovery. M for language and possible future smut.
1. Not this way

**Hey, y'all! This is my first fanfic, so criticism is more then welcome!|**

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial." For the hundredth time since he'd seen Shilo crying over her father's body on the massive screen. After that fateful night, the girl had effectively vanished off of the face of the planet, for Graverobber had neither heard nor seen her for a little over a year. Unfortunatly, he was starting to like seeing the kid around, and when she left, so did any enthusiasm he had once had in his work.

This sentiment quickly disappeared with the arrival of his men and women, though mostly the latter, wandered into his alley. G.R. vaguely notied a new one, a raven-haired girl that made his chest twinge, but business was business. Pulling out a glowing little vial of zydrate, the man looked with disgust at a couple of the plastic women that walked up to him.

~It's just business.~ The voice inside his head cackled madly.

"Shut up!" Graverobber growled in response, letting his hand hesitantly caress the woman's cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a new girl wandering in. Her took note of how her eyes slowly scanned the alley, like a teenager walking into a house she hadn't seen since she was a toddler.

"There's something about her.." Her paused for a moment, but as the last of the 'Support Group' piled in, he let the thought fade from his mind, quoting his demented 'inner voice',

"It's just business.." Graverobber couldn't help but watch the new girl carefully, analyzing her as his voice rang through the small area, "Those with money come first." Thankfully all but two, including the young raven haired girl he had been keeping an eye on, walked up to him as he raised the Zydrate gun and began offering them a hit, one by one.

An hour later, all but that one girl lay on the alley floor, dazed from the painkiller running through their bodies. Desperate for a hit of "the Glow", the girl had meekly nodded when he offered it for a simple blow job. Not five minutes after, she knelt in front of him, her head bobbing over his cock slowly, obviously inexperienced, but when you live in a dumpster illegally selling Zydrate, you take what you can get.

Even now... As this strange junkie sucked him off, it was Shilo that ran through his mind. How innocent she was, unlike the disgusting druggie sluts he was used to dealing with, she was so.. pure.. untouched by a scalpel. He wish he could have known her longer.. Touched her.. He imagined those sweet brown eyes looking up at him as he took her, gently, the first time.

"Ohhh... Shilo." Her unwittingly moaned, nearly blowing his load at the mere thought.

The girl, though, stopped as if she had been slapped. He started to glare down at her, aching from how close he had gotten and then she just.. stopped out of nowhere. Then.. It clicked. Those eyes he had just been imagining..

~Haha, nice job!~ The voice laughed, clearly thinking this hysterical, but G.R. couldn't even yell at it, his eyes wide in horror at what he'd just done.

*Not like this..*

"Yes.. Graverobber..?" Shilo Wallace watched him carefully, as if waiting to actually be slapped.

**_**  
><strong>I know it was short guys, but I wanted to see if it was okay so far. Please R&amp;R, and let me know if I should continue or not! Thankies! |<strong>


	2. So Much for Progress

**|YAY! TWO NICE REVIEWS and TWO FAVOURITES as of 10 pm on Monday, June 13th! I feel so loved!**

**As a reminder for those that have either not read the first chapter (MEANIES) or are too lazy to go and re-read it (IT'S NOT THAT LONG!), here's a short summary. Graverobber was doin his zydrate-sellin' stuff and some girl that didn't have money to pay for it ended up doin.. stuff.. *cough* to pay. Now, just because it's so obvious, I won't tell you that it was actually NOW Z-ADDICTED SHILO. Cause that'd make it too easy for people to just skip ahead and be like, "yo whatever too lazy to reeaaadddd, maaannnnn.' I wouldn't do that. (-Giggles madly- I love author's notes... -gigglegiggle-)**

**ANYWAAYYYSSSS... ONWARD AND UPWARD, MY GOOD FELLOWS! THE NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS!|**

"Kid.. What happened to you..?" Graverobber frowned in concern, looking down at Shilo. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, her hair, now growing normally, was messy and dirt covered, and her clothes were nothing but torn up remains of the same outfits she had been wearing the day he met her.

"Please... Let me pay.. I.." Her voice trailed off, looking helplessly up at him.

"No, you're coming with me." He nodded, not giving her a choice as he helped her stand up, pulled and zipped up his pants, and started leading her away from the alley.

He had imagined her showing up again.. Catching each other up on their crazy lives. He imagined Shilo as the beautiful, strong woman he knew she could be. The one that had stood up and walked away from the fateful opera, totally ready to take the world by storm.

*What could have happened that she turned to this?*

As they walked down the street, Graverobber couldn't help imagining all of the horrible things that the dirtied husk of a world, and the people inside of it, could have done to Shilo. The thoughts angered him, it building up as scenario after scenario played out in his mind, until her was gripping her hand so tightly that her fingers began to turn a soft purple.

"Grave, you're hurting me."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Kid. Sometimes I get lost in my own brain." He covered as he quickly loosened his hold on her. "Don't worry, we'll get you a nice warm bath, some new clothes. The works."

"Please.. You don't have to.."

"I know, but I want to." A small smile actually formed on his lips, something the drug dealer hadn't done in a very long time. By this time, they had reached a decent-looking motel and walked inside. "Stay here" he ordered, and the went to the counter."

"How may I help you?" The man behind it looked at Graverobber in porly masked disgust.

"One room, if it isn't too much of a bother."

"The only one we have has one bed. Is that alright, sir?" The man answered after tapping away at the computer for a few moments.

"Ah.." Graverobber looked back at Shilo for a moment, and figured if anything he could sleep on the floor. "Yeah, that'll be just fine."

"Very good, sir. How many nights?"

"As many as this can buy" Reaching into a pouch, pulling out a handful of coins, and tossin them on the counter.

"4 nights it is, sir. Here's your key." He handed a small keycard over the counter to Graverobber, who then went to retrieve Shilo from the corner of the lobby.

"C'mon, kid. Time to go." He took her hand and led her into the elevator this time, hitting the button for the fourth floor. "We've got a nice room for 4 nights. Plenty of time to help get you back on your feet." He tried to talk pleasantly.

"Thanks.. What have you been up to?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes, which had been settled on the floor the entire time, finally moved to meet his own gaze.

"Same old same old. Making a living." He grinned at her, and was about to continue when the elevator doors opened. "Heh, that was fast. Alright, look around for room 4H."

The walked down the hallway until Zhilo pointed out a brown door with brass plate on it that said '4H'.

"Awesome, here we are." He hadn't been in a hotel in.. ever, and wasn't sure what to epect when they opened the door.

The room was beautiful, light tan wallpaper with blue carpet and a queensized bed in the center of the main room. He could tell it would be the best sleep he'd ever have.. If she didn't mind sharing the bed, of course.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." He nodded, "Go ahead and get in the shower, get that grime off of you. It looked like there was some soap and shampoo you could use in there."

"W.. Would you mind helping? I'm a bit.. Shaky.."

*Could she make this anymore difficult?*

"Sure, kid." He nodded, and pulled the dress off of her. he imagined she could be actually very stunning if it weren't for the layers of grime caking her skin. With a shrug, he turned on the shower, testing the water to see when it was warm enough, and then pulled of his jacket and shirt. He nodded, and smiled a little as a couple of layer of dirt already started to disappear with just the water running over her. Graverobber shook his head, though, to clear any *cough* dangerous thoughts, and grabbed the washcloth the hotel had provided for them.

It took an hour of scrubbing and washing and rinsing, but she finally stepped out of the shower, completely clean. Even her shoulder length hair smelled of flowers. He handed her a towel and quickly left, setting down a hotel robe on the counter. Another ten minutes later, Shilo sat down on the bed beside him, wearing the same robe he'd set down, and looking to see what was on tv; an interview with the infamous Amber Sweet.

"All I want is the best for Geneco and all of the people we have helped over the years. We would be nothing without our precious customers." Amber said sweetly with a smile that look like it was glued in place.

*It probably was.*

Graverobber started to laugh at that thought, earning him the attention of Shilo now. She looked at him questioningly, as if wondering what was so funny. "Oh.. I was just thinking that her face looked frozen. And I was thinking that knowing Amber, it probably is."

Much to his surprise, Shilo giggled. Actually giggled. Even more surprising, was how pure her laugh sounded to him. Somethin that even whatever harsh things had hurt his Shilo, it hadn't affected this.

~Your Shilo, huh? Getting protective, are we?~ The ever-helpful voice in the back of G.R.'s head sniggered.

*Shut up* Graverobber mentally growled in responce.

"Thank you, Grave... I'm going to go to bed." Shilo said softly, breaking him out of his mental conversation.

"Oh.. Same here. Goodnight, kid." He got up, grabbed a spare blanket, and started to lie down on the floor when Shilo looked over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed.. What are you doing?"

"Why don't you just come up here and sleep, I'm sure it'll be much more comfortable."

*Ahh.. Hell* This kid was trying to kill him. Although it said something that she was already starting to talk more. Shilo was already relaxing around him. She trusted him... It was a nice feeling.

"Well, thanks." He smiled, grabbed his blanket, and them climbed up onto the bed next to her, shutting his eyes. No sooner then he had started to drift off that He heard Shilo snoring.

"Goodnight, Shilo.." He sighs softly, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes and then falling asleep.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Gravrobber woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. He continued to lay there for a moment, having forgotten yesterday's events when it suddenly hit him what was going on.

*Shilo!*

Within the second, Graverobber was standing behind Shilo, his hand holding her hair back as she finished puking up the rest of her stomach's contents. Finally she sat there, breathing heavily. he flushed the toilet and then carried the tired and sweating girl back to the bed.

"Feeling any better..?" He asked, watching her with obvious concer in his voice.

"A... A little."

"It will get better, I promise." His hand once again brushed over her forehead, testing her temperature. She didn't seem to have a fever, but there was definitly a thin layer of sweat. "Just rest here."

Graverobber, letting her rest, went downstairs to the breakfast buffet in the kitchen, grabbing a huge plate of food and eating it all.

*Haven't eaten like that in a long time.*

He decided to head back upstairs to check on Shilo. When he opened the door, though, he found her, sitting dazed on the bed and an empty zydrate gun next to her.

**|DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Stay tuned, for the net chapter. Al I ask is that I get plenty of reviews. Favourites are also nice, but I don't want to be greedy, now do I? Anyways, thanks for reading!|**


End file.
